


Palette (i like it)

by honeydewminho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gay, Hate to Love, Love-hate - Freeform, M/M, Minor Changlix - Freeform, Minor Minsung, Minor seungjin, Slowish updates, art student!jeongin, bad boy!chan, crossposted on wattpad, cursing, jeongchan, kinda cliche, ongoing - freeform, soft, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers, very gay, yet its vv soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: "Why do you hate Chan so much anyway?" Seungmin asks the younger, confusion obvious in his tone. The latter's eyebrows meet in the center. "You're asking me that? You're seriously asking me why?" Jeongin asks in a high-pitched voice. He chuckles sarcastically."He's a jerk, that's why." He answers as he slightly grimaces at his own choice of words. "That's it? That's the burning, hot tea?" The puppy-like boy asks, surprised at Jeongin's reason. "Yes! I mean, he looked through my sketchpad and you know how I don't like people going through my things without asking!" The brunette adds as Seungmin (dramatically) facepalms at what his best friend said."Okay, okay --whatever floats your boat, Innie."





	1. Of black tees and bad boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicking an innocent little pebble, the brunette hears a voice not far away from him. "Ya, have you been in the small garden?" A girl's voice says, seemingly asking someone else. "Oh? You mean, the one at the back of the campus? Near the Literary department?" The boy hears a hum before the second girl begins talking again, "Nope, It's too quiet there and too many trees. Ugh, not my type of crowd."
> 
>  
> 
> "Same!" And without wasting any more second, Jeongin sprints his way towards the said garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! So i decided to put my other jeongchan (yet once again) here!! This is light fic, less serious and more to the soft side with a little bit of spice sjsjs anygays,, hope you enjoy!!

Jeongin wasn't and will never be fond of skipping classes but, today, it seems like he doesn't have a choice. Well, not really, if only he did his biology homework and actually not skip class then, he probably won't get in trouble. But, Jeongin being Jeongin, was too lazy to come up with a lie on why he "couldn't" do his homework. And besides, he wasn't that good in lying anyway.

 

Looking around the room, his eyes stay put on the clock that's ticking away. Minutes pass and the school bell rings, it's biology time and surely, Mr. Hwang would be on his way soon.

 

_Great,_

 

Quickly packing up his things, his seatmate --slash, best friend-- looks at him with confused eyes. And before said best friend could say something, Jeongin is already on the door. "Seungmin!" The said boy looks at the other, confusion clear on his eyes. "Tell Mr. Hwang that I wasn't feeling good and that I went to the infirmary!" Jeongin says as he grins at his best friend playfully but, before he leaves the room completely he adds, "Thanks! Love you!" And with that Yang Jeongin was out of the room, out of the building in less than a minute.

 

After he ran (read: fast walking) as far away as he could get away from the building, he settles in sitting at the front fountain before deciding where to actually go. Far away from him, he sees Mr. Hwang --his biology teacher just about to enter the classroom. Jeongin sighs in relief as he carefully picks up his sketchpad from his lap and starts walking around the campus.

 

Jeongin figured that he can't stay anywhere on the campus that he'll be very visible. And besides, he'd prefer to sketch or paint in a solemn place where there aren't many people around.

 

He also figured that he can't stay in the garden as it is near the D-9 building a.k.a his classroom which is currently having a class that he is skipping because he stupidly didn't do his homework.

 

He also figured that he can't hide in the boy's bathroom because, first of all, there is nowhere else to sit on, other than the toilet seat and second, that'd be gross and lastly, he's gonna be there for a whole hour. Talk about uncomfortable.

 

With a (dramatic) sigh, Jeongin silently wonders where the hell he should go. He had never skipped a class before, considering this, he doesn't know where to go. Heck, he's even new to this school! A sophomore who transferred recently skipped his class; good ol' news. Shrugging his shoulders to himself, he figures that he could actually just go to the infirmary.

 

But, wait, he doesn't even know where the infirmary is.

 

_Great, Jeongin sucks at this._

 

Kicking an innocent little pebble, the brunette hears a voice not far away from him. "Ya, have you been in the small garden?" A girl's voice says, seemingly asking someone else. "Oh? You mean, the one at the back of the campus? Near the Literary department?" The boy hears a hum before the second girl begins talking again, "Nope, It's too quiet there and too many trees. Ugh, not my type of crowd."

 

"Same!" And without wasting any more second, Jeongin sprints his way towards the said garden.

 

 

**-**

 

 

Despite it being Thursday, Jeongin was more than tired and just want the week to end already. Clutching the end of his sketchpad, boring holes unto his latest artwork --and that said artwork is staring right back at him, the paper filled with nothing but rough sketches and rough edges. It was messy, filled with erasures but nonetheless, it was Jeongin's artwork --more precisely, his artwork that he's going to pass within the next month.

 

And the fact that he barely had anything done is keeping him on the edge. He needs to pass it next month, which is like three weeks from now. It may seem enough time for other people but, for Jeongin? He might need more than that.

 

Ripping the said page off, he crumples the ripped paper and puts it aside as he begins to sketch another new one.

 

This is where it gets hard. Jeongin is usually a painter, much more of an abstract painter than realism and such --which is contradictory to what his current artwork will be. Their art teacher --Mr. Woo Jiho-- gave them a task to draw a person that they thought was beautiful.

 

Or as he said, _"Draw the person that catches or that had caught your attention before. Someone that has something distinctive in their personality, something unique that just catches your eyes. Someone that makes you think of the stars, of the bright, shining sun. Someone that attracts you entirely."_

 

And as sad it may sound, the young boy doesn't have anyone like that. Of course, he had thought that someone was attractive or pretty before but, the thought that someone was beautiful that he can even compare them to the glowing stars above? He had no one like that in his life ever before.

 

At first, he considered drawing his mom or one of his family members but, he thought that I'd so cliche so, he decided to change it to Seungmin --which made it even weirder as he never found his best friend attractive in _that_ kind of way before. So, he was stuck right this moment. Stuck on who he should draw.

 

So, without thinking, Jeongin pulls out his phone from his pocket and start searching up actors, actresses, idols, celebrities that might catch his attention. Fortunately, he found a picture of a female k-pop idol. Jeongin found the idol pretty with her big doe eyes, her cute and simple smile, the way her black hair was kept natural with soft curls in the picture. But, what Jeongin saw in the picture is the stars in her eyes; how passionate about her job she is.

 

So, without much thought, his hands start to move on its own, sketching her small face, her neck, and her hair. He hums a song softly as he continues to sketch her picture, completely unaware of the time and his surroundings.

 

He was in his own little world, not minding anyone else business --until a soft ding from his phone and notification goes off saying that apparently, Seungmin texted him.

 

Reading this, the brunette softly puts down the sketchpad and pencil beside him as he opens the messaging app.

 

  
**minnie🤙👀**

bitch where tf r u?

 _Seen 11:09 A_ _M_

I thought ur @ the infirmary??

_Seen 11:09 AM_

  
im at the garden near the lit dep

Seen 11:09 AM

  
tf thats like @ the other side of the campus???

_Seen 11:10 AM_

  
sad for u,, not for me😌🤪😁

_Seen 11:10 AM_

  
sjkajskajkjs stfu im coming for ur crusty ass

_Seen 11:10 AM_

okie,, but why??

_Seen 11:10 AM_

  
to eat lunch, what else  
you dumbo skinny prick

_Seen 11:11 AM_

  
OH MY- THAT WAS A WHOLE  
NEW KIND OF DISRESPECT  
IM DISOWNING YOU!!

_Seen 11:11 AM_

stfu im older than u

_Seen 11:11 AM_

  
smakjswi just come here  
already you ass

_Seen 11:11 AM_

**fine ass🤪

_Seen 11:11 AM_

  
why do i put up with u again?🤧🙄🤦‍♀️

_Seen 11:12 AM_

dunno🤪

_Seen 11:12 AM_

 

otw✈to u

_Seen 11:12 AM_

 

 

Jeongin rolls his eyes at the older's silliness as he continues to sketch as softly as he can. Going to every small detail of the idol's eyelashes, to her cute button nose, to her lips; basically, every minor detail that make the drawing much more full of life.

 

A few moments pass before the brunette hears light footsteps coming his way and he's pretty sure that it could be none other than Kim Seungmin.

 

And as they said, _"Speak of the devil,"_

 

"Jeonginnie!" The said boy turns around as his eyes meet another pair of round eyes, grinning at him softly. "Minnie!" The younger responds cheerfully, smiling at the older. The taller male approaches him with open arms, seemingly coming in for a hug.

Jeongin being a cuddly person he is, also opens up his arms for his best friend, accepting his little friendly hug. But Seungmin being the troll he is, hugs himself when the younger was about to hug him back. "Sike bitch!" He exclaims in laughter as the brunette just pouts and crosses his arms over his chest as he makes a loud "Hmph!" sound.

 

"Hey~ I was only joking! Come here," Seungmin says as he softly pulls the younger male in a bone-crushing hug. "Ow! Hey! That hurts," He whines as he pushes Seungmin slightly, pouting a little bit.

 

They talk for a little while, nothing but just pure silliness, Jeongin clearly abandoning his unfinished sketch. They gaze at the sky; blue and so clear. It was a very nice day and Jeongin was glad that he had skipped class and found this place.

"--So, how did Mr. Hwang react?" The younger male asks and the older quickly replying, "Hmm, he was just like 'ah, okay, I don't care'. He was kind of chill, ya know?" And Jeongin giggles at that. "Oh! and Mr. Kim entered the room whining like..."

Then Seungmin clears his throat a little to changes his voice into a whiny, child-like voice. "--Minhyunnie~ Why did you leave me all alone?" And both boys laughed at that.

 

They were getting cozy --until Seungmin heard footsteps and voices.

 

_A voice he recognizes clearly._

 

Jeongin notices his reaction and became confused. He was about to ask him what was wrong but, Seungmin immediately hushed him quiet.

 

Jeongin didn't know why but, when a head of curly hair comes in sight, Seungmin literally grabs him by the arm, brings his backpack with him and bolts out of the small garden to the Cafeteria just across the said garden.

"What the fuck Seungmin?" Jeongin says in between pants, breathless because of the sudden jog. "It was Chan!" Jeongin furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "So what?"

Seungmin rolls his eyes at his best friend before he replies, "If Chan is there then, surely Changbin would be there and if Changbin will actually be there, then surely, _he_ would be there too."

 

"Oh Jesus, for heaven's sake! You made me run for all of that?" And Seungmin only pouts at him. "You know how I'm scared of _him_!" And the younger rolls his eyes at the other brunette's words but, still nods and hugs his best friend softly.

 

"Alright, alright, let's just have lunch, okay?" And Seungmin only hums in reply as he slowly pulls the younger towards the Cafeteria.  Jeongin softly hums in response as he lets himself be pulled by Seungmin. Then suddenly the older male came to a halt. "Uh, we may have forgotten something." The brunette, confused, only looks at him in a confused manner.

 

"What do you mean? I got my backpack with me, I got my phone, my wallet --and my sketchpad right... beside... me..." Jeongin trails off, confusion sinking in him.

 

"Where the fuck is my sketchpad?"


	2. Of curly hair and missing sketchpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finders keepers, Yang." The said boy shivered slightly at the older's words. "You know what, fuck you," Is what Jeongin says as he clenches his fists in hopes of stopping himself from punching him on his pretty face that he probably used to deceive other people. Then, Chan smirks as he leans in to the boy just close enough to make the braced-boy flinch and step backward. "Gladly,"

"I'm definitely screwed as fuck," Jeongin mumbles as his head hit the table with a loud bang. A sigh soon escapes his lips as another loud thud resonates around the fully-packed cafeteria from a tray being put down. "Language, young man--"

 

"Stop acting like you don't curse, Felix."  The said boy only rolls his eyes at Jisung before looking back at Jeongin. "--Is what I'm gonna say to you if I don't use that kind of vulgar language every day--" Felix glares at Jisung for interrupting him yet, once again.

 

"You use 'fuck' as if it's the most common word in the world ever." The younger (by a day) scoffs and continues to ignore Jisung's witty remark and pats Jeongin's head softly. "--But, what's wrong, Innie?" The said boy only shakes his head. Seungmin snorts at that movement. The blonde turns to the brunette with questioning eyes.

 

"Jeongin lost his sketchbook yesterday." The tallest of the four says as he casually takes a bite of his tuna sandwich. "Oh, just that?" Jisung asks, stuffing his cheeks with the mac n' cheese he brought from the cafeteria. "Just that? It's not just a sketchbook, hyung! It's my sketchbook --my sketchbook!" The youngest of them all exclaims, clearly agitated at how his friends don't get it. "Chill, you can always just buy a new one." The blue-haired male calmly suggests. He takes another bite of his mac 'n' cheese.

 

Jeongin grumbles on his seat as he points an accusing finger at Seungmin, glaring at him before opening his mouth to probably shout at him. "You! You were the reason why I lost it! If only you weren't running away from your feelings for Hyun--" His best friend immediately stops him at that by literally slapping a hand over his mouth. "You're overreacting, Innie." The latter says as the said boy shakes his head in disagreement. "Hyung!" He points a finger at Jisung, making the said boy startle for a second before looking at the younger with questioning eyes. "Imagine your lyric notebook going missing! Isn't it bad like how everything, literally everything is in there?" Jeongin asks with wide eyes and expressive eyes.

 

Then, Jisung ponders for a moment. "Well, if you put it that way, yeah, it's pretty awful." The youngest perks up at that. "See!" Then he turns towards Felix, who had been suspiciously quiet during the whole ordeal --only to see him staring at the table across the room. The youngest follows his dreamy-like gaze only to see the notorious bad boy of the school, Seo Changbin.

 

"Look at what we have here," He says in an obvious teasing voice. The other boys, excluding Felix, as he's too busy making heart eyes towards the bad boy, look at Jeongin and confusedly following his gaze only to find the said ogling boy. "What do you mean?" Seungmin asks in a confused manner as the blonde looks at the youngest with questioning eyes. The youngest but, definitely not the shortest, rolls his eyes playfully at his friends and tells them to follow Felix's lovesick gaze.

 

"Wait, you like Seo Changbin?!" Jisung exclaims as he dramatically stands up on his seat while pointing an accusing finger at Felix. And as if on autopilot, the latter immediately whips his head towards the dramatic boy. "What the fuck? Jisung!" The freckled boy exclaims as he drags his best friend down before looking around to see if he had caught the people's attention. Felix heaves a sigh of relief as he looks at the almost empty cafeteria.

 

Then he looks at Jisung with a glare. "What the fuck was that for?!" The latter pouts at his best friend's words. "Sorry..." Felix sighs and looks at the direction where he had been absentmindedly staring. He whips his head only to see the one and only Changbin looking back at him.

 

"Oh shit, oh shit, he saw me! Fuck, Jisung, this is all your fault!" Felix ducks his head in embarrassment as he buries his warm face with his hands. "Not my fault why you were staring at him in the first place." The blonde male says as he shrugs his shoulder and continues to eat his lunch as if he didn't cause a ruckus in the cafeteria.

 

Jeongin just watches his friends in amusement, finding it oddly endearing at how his friends bicker and argue at the small things yet still manages to love each other.

 

Then his eyes hovers around the "bad boys' table", silently observing them. Then he sees their so-called leader, Chan take something under the table, presumably from his bag. It looked big and long, it seemed to have paper inside it too, so Jeongin being the curious person he is, continues to look.

 

And his eyes go wide as Chan completely took it out.

 

 _Fucking_ hell, it was his missing sketchbook.

 

-

 

Do you guys perhaps know a _Yang Jeongin_?" The curly-haired male asks his friends as he slowly reaches under the table for his bag. Woojin, their oldest friend looks at him with confused eyes. "Why do you ask?" The latter asks as he watches Chan take out what seems like a big book. "I found a sketchpad while walking by the small garden and it has the name of Yang Jeongin, I think he's new or something. It's my first time hearing that name."

 

"Oh, sorry, no... I don't know a Yang Jeongin." The oldest replies as he continues to scroll through his phone, presumably on his Instagram account. Chan then sighs in defeat as the other boys just shrug at him and continue to chatter among themselves.

 

Chan being curious and have nothing to do as he already finished his food, opens the sketchpad and flips through the pages.

 

It wasn't Chan had expected. It was filled with rough sketches and rough edges, drawings that are too rough to be called perfect but, also too beautiful not to call it perfect. The pages were filled with mostly cute doodles, especially at the back but, the more Chan flips through the pages, the more intrigued he became about the artist behind these beautiful drawings.

 

Then he flips and flips until he reaches the page that has assumingly the recent artwork of Yang Jeongin. It was a rough, messy sketch of an outline of a female's face. Chan couldn't pinpoint who it was but, that was none of his problems at the moment.

 

 _Should he look for the owner? Leave it back to where he found it? Or should he submit it to the lost &found office?_ These questions slowly filled his head as he just stops and stares at the unfinished piece as the said artwork seemed to stare back at him. Then, he hears a distant voice saying, more like _shouting_ at someone to stop or something.

 

Chan turns around just in time to see a boy, so small and tiny, okay maybe not that small but, his aura seemed to radiate softness even though his expression says so otherwise. The boy seemed furious, angry, sad and relieved at the same time. He stops in front of their table and stomps his feet angrily to maybe intimidate them but, in Chan's eyes, he looked cute.

 

Okay, this is kinda getting out of hand. Why is Chan suddenly _soft_ for this stranger?

 

Shaking his unnecessary thoughts away, Chan clears his throat and looks at the furious boy. "How can I help you?" He asks in a slightly intimidating voice; neutral and cold. The still unknown boy just comtinues to glare at them and suddenly, Chan's eyes widen. "Wait don't tell me you're Hyunjin's new toy?" The black-haired male asks with wide eyes as the said man, Hyunjin, chokes on his food. "What? No! He's not!" The latter exclaims, voice raised and clearly offended. "Oh god, don't tell me Minho did something to you?" Chan asks in pure disbelief as Minho just kicked him underneath the table. "Stop assuming things, Chan." Is what he says before returning back to his food.

 

Confused, Chan looks at the quiet and (still) glaring boy, confusion swimming in his eyes. "Who are you?" Is what comes out of his mouth. The boy only stares at him with what seems hatred and anger then he opens his mouth, revealing shining, metal braces. "My sketchbook."

 

Chan looks at him in a confused manner. "What now?" Everyone is suddenly quiet. The table around them, the whole cafeteria comes to a halt as an undescribable tenson fills the air. "That's my fucking sketchbook that you're holding right there, flipping it as if it's just a piece of paper. Who even gave you permission to look through it?!" The brunette says angrily, his eyes full of so much hate.

 

"Look here, kid. It's not my fault that you left it and you're lucky it was me who found it if it was someone else then, it's probably gonna be in the trash by now." His words were dark, cold and terrifying yet, it only fueled the anger inside the younger.

 

"So now I'm lucky, huh? Well then, thank you. So, if you could just move aside a little and give me my sketchbook and let me do my project in peace." Jeongin, the boy finally had a name, slowly approaches Chan as he tries to take the sketchbook. Keyword: tries. Before the younger boy could get what was his once lost sketchpad, Chan already got ahead of him and quicy putting it under the table where the older boy knew the other couldn't reach.

 

"Finders keepers, Yang." The said boy shivered slightly at the older's words. "You know what, fuck you," Is what Jeongin says as he clenches his fists in hopes of stopping himself from punching him on his pretty face that he probably used to deceive other people. Then, Chan smirks as he leans in to the boy just close enough to make the braced-boy flinch and step backward. "Gladly," Is what Chan says, making the furious boy blush with embarrassment and anger.

 

"You-- you! Ugh! I wanna punch that fucking face of yours! God, fuck yo--"

 

"Okay, Innie, that's enough. Chan h-hyung can you just please give it back to him, he badly needs to finish his project, please." Seungmin says as he grabs Jeongin by the arm. Then Chan looks at him dead in the eyes; emotionless and dark. "You're not the boss of me, Seungmin." Chan says in a voice, so scary and chilling then, the said boy lets out a small whimper and looks at Woojin who only mouths him a sorry.

 

"Fuck you, give me my sketchbook!" Jeongin curses and clenches his fists tightly that his knuckles are turning white. "I will, on one condition."

 

"Oh god, seriously? Why do I feel like I'm in some cringe-worth drama?" The brunette exasperates loudly, Seungmin slapping his arm at those words. "Jeongin, _stop_."

 

"Why are all you so afraid of him, huh? Is he some type of deity? Is he a God? He's just a student, a senior! So what?! I don't care who he is, I just need my fucking sketch--" Chan raises his hand, his eyes filled with amusement. Then he grips the younger's jaw, pulling him closer until there breaths mingle in between. Chan looks at him dead in the eye. "For someone who has such a pretty face, I certainly didn't expect you for having a dirty mouth." Jeongin's eyes widen at his actions and words, then he quickly swats his hand and steps backward. "Fuck you," Is what he gets to say before Seungmin drags him back to their table.

 

Jeongin turns back around to see Chan looking at him and the younger took this as his chance to piss the older more. He pulls his hand away from Seungmin's grip and gives Chan the finger. Then, Jeongin grins and mouths a 'fuck you' towards Chan who only smirked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

 

Jeongin is surely screwed this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda rushed and mistakes may be seen here and there so forgive meeeee, i fix it after my exam today! wish me luck!!


	3. Of not-so-silent whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god! Innie just recieved a love letter!" Felix's deep voice abruptly stopped the said boy's thoughts. "Who is it from?" Seungmin asks, attention all focused on Jeongin. "It's from Bang Chan--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!! IM BACK FROM THE DEAD AAAAAA I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAP ITS KINDA SHORT BUT ARTER THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE ALL THE PLOT, ALL THE SHIT, ALL THE GAYNESS EXPLODE AAAAAAA

When Jeongin entered the campus the very next day, he certainly didn't expect the attention. The first thing that went through his mind when he saw the other students' stares was, _"Curse you, Bang Chan."_ as the second thought was _"Fuck,"_ and the brunette certainly didn't expect him to attract that many attention as he isn't popular at all.

 

And then he remembers what happened yesterday and, _damn_ , he did create such a commotion. I mean, who else would have the guts to do that to _the Bang Chan_? The answer is definitely Yang Jeongin,

 

Making his way towards his locker, he spots Felix not too far away from his locker animatedly talking to Seungmin. Picking up his pace, in just a few seconds he reaches the duo. Noticing his presence, Felix greets the younger in his usual cheery tone as the redhead also greets him. Jeongin returns the greetings with a small smile.

 

Turning away from them, the duo returns to their previous topic as the younger puts the passcode to unlock his locker. After successfully opening the locker, Jeongin comes face to face with a piece of paper he's sure he didn't put their before. Slightly confused, Jeongin turns to his friends with the scented paper in his hand.

 

Waving it slightly, he speaks up to his friends. "Okay, so, fuckers, who put this in my locker thinking that it would be a nice idea to prank me?" He asks as a sly smirk paints his face. "What do you mean?" Felix asks face contorted in pure confusion, to which Jeongin replies with wiggling the piece of paper around the air.

 

Seungmin raises an eyebrow at this, "Before you blame us for some shit we probably didn't even do how about you read it first, hmm?" The redhead male suggests with an amused expression. Back leaned against the metal material of the locker as he crosses his arms over his chest. "You know something about this, don't you?" The fox-like male squints his eyes at him, seemingly making him look suspicious of his best friend. Seungmin replies with an exasperated sigh, "Just read it or whatever, while we continue our little conversation over here." The youngest of the group just rolls his eyes at the older's attitude but, silently complies to what he said.

 

Jeongin looks down on the paper on his hands as the duo continues their previous conversation to which Jeongin didn't even bother listening to. Unfolding the scented paper, it's pretty pink color slightly glimmering in the light as it is adorned in gold glitters. _To Foxy,_ it read.

 

And that two words made Jeongin realize who this person already was. Rolling his eyes as his mind wanders to just what had happened just the day before, blood boiling in anger as he still hadn't received his sketchbook. But nonetheless, he continues to read the handwritten letter.

 

_I couldn't find another paper and this seemed fancy so I had no choice but, yeah, it's me Chan and If you want your sketchbook or sketchpad (or whatever the fuck you call that) back you need to meet me after class on the rooftop. I'll be waiting!_

_\- Wolf_

 

Flipping the paper, Jeongin rereads the letter again and again. With the reason of finding it pleasant with the older's surprisingly clean handwriting and two, because what the fuck?

 

This seemed to be one of those cliche dramas he had seen before that would start with the two leads into hating each other, then, stupidly falls in love with each other. But with Jeongin and Chan, it's different. Because of, one, they do hate each other but, they won't fall in love with each other and two, that's absolutely disgusting and three, that's completely, utterly impossible.

 

"Oh my god! Innie just recieved a love letter!" Felix's deep voice abruptly stopped the said boy's thoughts. "Who is it from?" Seungmin asks, attention all focused on Jeongin. "It's from Bang Chan--"

 

"Oh my god! You received a love letter from _The_ Bang Chan?!"

"What? No! It's not a love letter! God, it even feels like I'm being threatened by him." Jeongin replies with a groan. Rolling his eyes, he closes his locker before sprinting towards his first class. "Bye losers! See you at lunch!" The brunette exclaims with a loud, abnoxious laugh.

 

Seungmin facepalms as Felix sighs in annoyance. "Why are we friends with him again?" The taller yet, younger male looks at his other friend. "I certainly don't know the reason why."

 

-

 

Time seemed to fly so fast right before Jeongin's eyes. Because suddenly, it was after achool. Nothing happened out of the ordinary, other than him receiving a(threatening?) letter from none other BangChan

.

"Tomorrow is yet another day, don't forget your materials tomorrow! Class dismissed." Jeongin sighs as he packs his things as slow as humanly possible. For the first time in forever, wishing that time will drag on just so enough that he won't have to face Bang Chan. But, how else would he get his sketchbook?

 

Sighing for probably the millionth time that day, he pushes himself to man the fuck up and face Bang Chan.

 

When he makes sure that all his things are in his bag, he finally makes his way out of the empty classroom.

 

Jeongin makes his way towards the rooftop. He would be lying he wasn't actually nervous but, meeting Bang Chan.

 

The brunette blinks and suddenly, he's already in front of the rooftop door. Hands shaking slightly, heart hammering inside his chest, throat dry, he reaches up to turn the knob and enter the school's rooftop.

 

The cool breeze greets him first after opening the door and the darkening sky looks as if it was pitying him right this moment. "Ah, fuck." He mutters softly under his breath.

 

"For an innocent-looking boy, you sure do curse a lot, huh?" Jeongin startles at the voice. "God, Bang, you fucking scared me!" The younger exclaims as he puts a hand on his chest, feeling the banging of his heart. "I don't think that 'God' and 'fucking' should be in the same sentence, Yang." The said boy rolls his eyes at that, "Whatever you say, Bang."

 

The brunette walks closer towards the other boy, closing the door behind him. "So? What do you want, Bang?" The younger boys asks, eyebrows raised and arms crossed around his chest.

 

Chan looks at him with a tiny smirk that's slowly getting on Jeongin's nerves. The older walks slowly closer to him, eyes seemingly emotionless but, if you look closer, a hint of amusement and mischief could be seen.

 

"Let's make a deal,"

 

And Jeongin has a feeling that this won't be the last time he would be interacting with Chan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:
> 
> \- jeongin is an art and design major   
> \- chan is a creative writing major along with binnie  
> \- seungmin is a music major along with hyunjin  
> \- felix is a drama and theater arts major  
> \- minho majors pyschology and dance  
> \- jisung majors astronomy and music  
> \- woojin is studying medicine


	4. Of a weird deal and consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, you're not trying to get in my pants, are you?" Jeongin accuses, cutting the older off. The latter looks as if he was offended by what the former had said. "Me? Trying to get in your pants? You? A literal child? I could get anyone begging down on their knees without asking for it." Chan says as a smirk creeps on his face. His blonde hair is messy from the wind, eyes seemingly glowing in the sunlight. Jeongin had never wanted to punch someone this much before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this had been long and overdue but, nonetheless, here is a rather long update!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!!

He raises his eyebrows at him, confident and unafraid with the rather weird situation they're both in. "Deal? What is this "deal" that you speak of?" Jeongin asks, clearly unamused of the situation he's in. He crosses his arms over his chest in a way that he seemed relaxed yet, irritated with the way he taps his feet on the ground in fast beat. Chan looks at him with a sheepish smile, looking as if he was shy. _Weird_ , Jeongin thought to himself.

 

"Well, I uhh, it's kinda weird--" 

 

"Wait, you're not trying to get in my pants, are you?" Jeongin accuses, cutting the older off. The latter looks as if he was offended by what the former had said. " _Me_? Trying to get in _your_ pants? You? A _literal_ child? I could get anyone begging down on their knees without asking for it." Chan says as a smirk creeps on his face. His blonde hair is messy from the wind, eyes seemingly glowing in the sunlight. Jeongin had never wanted to punch someone this much before. The younger boy rolls his eyes at the other boy in front of him. A moment passes as a refreshing breeze and an awful awkward silence envelopes the rooftop. Chan shifts his eyes from the oh-so-interesting ground to Jeongin's blank face. 

 

He hears Chan clear his throat and closes and opens his mouth like a fish. The former rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and he's honestly surprise that his eyes hasn't rolled to the back with how much he rolls his eyes in a day. "You know, if you keep opening and closing your mouth like a fish without water I might as well leave." The younger says bluntly, voice annoyed and tired. 

 

Chan looks kind of sorry with what the brunette just let out. "I'm sorry, you must be so tired. It's just... my family is having a dinner this Saturday because my mom is gonna introduce her new girlfriend to us..." The younger looks at him confused and bewildered. His eyebrows furrowed and frown slightly deepening as the seconds tick by. Chan was suddenly sympathetic and apologetic. "How is that related to me?" He asks, voice laced with utter confusion, he lets his guard down a bit as he sees Chan's ears turn red.

 

"I kinda told her that I can't attend the dinner because I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, even though I don't have one. I thought that she would buy my lame excuse but, unfortunately, she forced me to invite my non-existent boyfriend over for dinner." 

 

"So, you told your mom that I'm your boyfriend?" Jeongin asks, voice raising up a little. "No! I didn't tell her any name, she might have figured out that I was lying and wanted to catch me red-handed." The blonde answers as he flails his arms around the air, face contorted in dismay and annoyance. Another awkward silence takes over the both boys. "Why me?" Jeongin manages to croak out. 

 

"I-i... my mom knows my friends and she knows that I recently broke up with my girlfriend so, I thought of you." 

 

Jeongin smirks a little, a shit-eating grin plastered on his innocent-looking face, well not anymore as his aura just radiates mischief and trouble. "I thought you could get anyone begging on their knees without asking?" He asks as he walks closer to Chan. The older glares at him. "Well, you got no other choice, Yang. You're stuck with me until Saturday." He says as he proceeds to walk closer towards the sophomore. "What? No! You're not the boss of me!" Chan just continues to ignore the younger boy's complaints and grabs his wrist softly yet, tightly and drags him towards the door. 

 

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The blonde just ignores him again and starts dragging him downstairs. "Where are we going?!" Jeongin exclaims as he tries to pull away from the older's tight grip. "Hey! This is kidnapping! Let me go, you-- you insolent kidnapping pedophile!" 

 

"Stop whining, Yang. You look so stupid." Chan says in a low voice, cold and tired. "I said let me go, dumbass!" The older just sighs as they exit the now empty school and walks towards the parking lot with Jeongin trialing behind him wjile still trying to set free from his grip.

 

After a few moments that are filled with Jeongin's whines and Chan's sighs, they reach the parking lot and walks towards a black car. Jeongin sees Chan reach down in his pockets and retrieves his keys and unlocked the door. He opens the passenger seat and softly pushes the younger inside and quickly closes the door as he makes his way towards the driver's seat.

 

Chan enters the car to the sight of a sulking Jeongin, cheeks puffed out in frustration as his eyebrows are furrowed. "Don't be so worried, I'm just gonna take us both to a restaurant and eat dinner while we get to know each other to commence our plan for Saturday." The blonde says as he buckles in his seat belt. He looks to his right side only to see Jeongin unmoving and arms crossed around his chest. 

 

Chan starts the car in hopes that maybe Jeongin will at least move to put on his seat belt. But, even after a few minutes, the younger remains unmoving. Chan sighs for probably the millionth time that afternoon and unbuckles his seat belt. He sees Jeongin flinch a little but, he stubbornly remains unmoving. 

 

Chan sighs again before reaching out towards the younger. The latter flinches a little as he prepares himself to whatever the older might do. But, he is, surprisingly, surprised when Chan takes the effort and puts on Jeongin's seat belt himself. 

 

Jeongin's heart skips a beat at the sudden action. Cheeks suddenly warming up. He gulps as Chan puts on his seat belt once again. He sighs yet, once again. "I know I kinda forced you or whatever but, like you do want your sketchpad, right?" Jeongin nods, eyes not meeting Chan's. The former sighs as another awkward silence followed. 

 

"Okay," He whispers softly.

 

He looks on his left side only to see Chan already looking at him. "Okay," He says again but, a bit more loud this time. "You got yourself a deal, I guess." Chan smiles, glad that at least the younger trusts him even just a little bit. He turns the radio on and a soft lo-fi song comes on.

 

"Let's get going, _sweetheart_."

 

"Ew, please don't call me that."

 

"Okay, at least you said please."

 

"Whatever, just shut up and drive, Bang."

 

-

 

"Order whatever you want, sweetheart." Chan says in a teasing voice, voice filled with sickly sweet honey. Jeongin scowls and glares at him from across the table. "Didn't I say that you shouldn't call me that, Bang?" He says, voice dripping with frustration but, the older can hear the playful lilt in his tone. "Only if you stop calling me 'bang', _babe_." Yet, once again, the younger scowls at him. "I'm so done with you." He says to which just made the older laugh even more.

 

"Anyways, seriously, order anything you want." Chan says as he stops laughing. Jeongin just stares at him for a moment, contemplating whether to take him seriously or not. But, when the older didn't say anything and just stared back at him, then the younger proceeds to read the menu.

 

"I want steak and chips, fried chicken with garlic rice, and a fruit cocktail." The younger announces and the blonde just smiles and nods then, he raises his arms a bit and waves it. After a few seconds, a waiter walks towards them and takes their order.

 

The waiter walks away with their orders with a small smile, a smile that's probably faked and practiced but, not that Jeongin minded, people are fake anyways.

 

"So... Jeongin, what are you into these days?" The said boy hears Chan ask, hands on the table. "What?", "What are your hobbies? Like what you like to do--", "I know, _Chan_." Jeongin says with a small sigh. "What I mean is, what are you trying to do?" Chan looks at him confused, he tilts his head to the side. "Small talk...?", "I'm getting to know you because how else can I brag to my mom that I have such an amazing _boyfriend_?" Jeongin almost chokes at the foreign word. "I'm not your boyfriend!" Chan rolls his eyes. "I'm your _fake_ boyfriend."

 

"It's the same thing, _baby boy._ " The older says with a smirk making the brunette cringe. "What the fuck? Don't call me that!" The younger boy splutters angrily as Chan just laughs. "Language, _baby,_ " Jeongin stiffens at the yet, another petname the older said. He feels himself blush at the endearment as he looks down to hide his growing blush. "Oh, you like that one, huh?" Jeongin can pratically hear the smirk in his voice. "Aw, is _my baby_ shy?" Chan teases as he reaches out to pinch Jeongin's cheeks, making him look up.

 

_"Holy shit, why are you so cute?"_

 

Jeongin's eyes widen as his cheeks becomes warmer and redder. Chan caresses his flushed cheek and cooes, and before Jeongin could lean into his soft touch the waiter arrives with their food. Jeongin swats Chan's hand away, eyes not meeting his.

 

The waiter finishes to place their order and leaves them alone with another awkward silence. Jeongin hears the older clear his throat. "Um, can I hold your hand?"

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Jeongin looks up at him, blush still evident and eyes wide. "No! I-i mean, for the picture! I'm going to send a pic to mom so, that she will believe that I have a boyfriend." The younger just nods and puts his hand on top of the table. Chan takes his phone out and opens the camera app. Slowly, he reaches out towards the brunette's hand, putting his hand on top. He looks at the screen and angles the camera in a way that both of their food and hands are in the frame.

 

But, he wasn't satisfied with it so he changed the angle but, it only made it worse. "Uh, bab-- Jeongin, can you open like put your hand in mine? I'll open my palm and I know that I'm asking a lot but lik--", "It's okay," He says as he lifts his hand up and putting it softly on top of the blonde's palm. Chan quickly takes a picture, multiple shutter sounds is heard before Chan finally smiled.

 

"Okay, thank you." Chan says as the brunette pulls away from the soft touch. Chan quickly sends his mom a message  with the picture attached and quickly shoves his phone back into his pocket. "Let's eat," And they do, they eat in silence, only exchanging opinions about the food from time to time. And soon later they are finished eating.

 

Jeongin lifts his glass up and gulps the last remaining of his drink. "So, uh, is it okay if we plan now?" Chan asks carefully, voice soft to not anger the boy. "Uh, can we do it somewhere else or something? It's too crowded here." Chan nods and he raises his hand to ask for the waiter for their pay check.

 

They walk out of the restaurant after paying with a full stomach and walks towards Chan's car. They enter the vehicle with no words exchanged.

 

"So, how did we first meet?" Chan asks as they settles in the car comfortably. "I lost my sketchbook and you found it but, you won't give it back so we have this stupid deal and viola, here we are." Jeongin answers, sarcastic and teasing. "You know that's not what I meant!" The brunette just laughs.

 

"I mean, we can keep the part where your sketchbook is missing and I found it. And like, maybe, I left it to rot outside and when you found out you were so angry and like, you basically hate my guts?", "There's not much difference in real life, _Bang_." The younger sasses as he crosses his arms around his chest. "I'm not yet done, _baby_." Chan argues, ignoring the younger boy's growing blush.

 

"Okay, so you hate me but, then the good guy I am, helps you look for your beloved sketchbook and along the way you realize I'm not so bad after all.", "We find your sketchpad but, it's fucked up real bad so, I buy you one." Jeongin rolls his eyes. "What the fuck? That's so dramatic, I hate this fic."

 

Chan just ignores the younger's sassy remarks and continues his story. "And so, we are in good terms. We don't see each other again but, our school suddenly arranged a special project that will help the sophomores and seniors get close. We are paired for the project and we spend together, we accidentally kissed and bam! Now we are dating!" Chan exclaims as he laughs at his own stupidity. "Okay, that's kinda cliche but, okay." The brunette comments with a slight shrug.

 

"Can I go home now? I wanna sleep now." He whines as he buckles his seat belt on, learning from the pass experience. "Take me home, Chan~" The said boy only shakes his head in disbelief as small chuckles leave past his lips. Jeongin tells the blonde his address quickly and with that they drive off.

 

After a few minutes, they arrive at his house. A sleepy Jeongin clumsily taking off his seat belt. "Hey, give me your phone." The sleepy brunette obliges. Chan opens the messaging app on the phone and types his number down and send a text to himself.

 

**channie💞**

 

baby innie here!

 

 

He gives back his phone and reaches out at the back to retrieve the other boy's belongings. "I'll text you, goodnight, baby." Jeongin just tiredly nods and goes out of the car and enters his house without looking back. Chan sighs as he watches Jeongin go in without looking back.

 

He drives off as he sees the door fully close behing the brunette. 

 

"What a day," Chan sighs softly as he drive through the night.


	5. Of fridays and last minute shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you're gay as fuck," Seungmin deadpans as the younger of the two just flushes in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated on wattpad 4 days ago and i completely forgot to post it here hh

"Where were you last night?" Jeongin flinches at the sudden question, suppressing a groan against his throat. He didn't think that any of his friends would notice him suddenly going missing. Hell, he didn't even expect to take that long. "Your tiny mom is showing, Seungmin." The younger tries to joke, even adding a little chuckle to lighten up the mood but, unfortunately for him, the older wasn't having any of it. Seungmin squints his eyes at the younger, arms crossed against his chest and lips pursed in determination. The boy across the cafeteria table was clearly avoiding his gaze.

 

"You didn't reply to my texts which is _really_ rare from you, unless, you are really busy or in class. You also didn't answer in the group chat which is odd since you and Jisung always flood the group chats to the point I mute you guys." The brunette says in a voice mixed with confusion and worry. Jeongin sinks in further in his rather large hoodie, still avoiding the taller boy's questioning gaze. "And you're not answering me right now. Not even a scoff or a sassy comment." Jeongin's breath hitches as his eyes waver all around the busy cafeteria.

 

"I was in... somewhere." The younger answers, lips tight in a thin line. "Okay," Seungmin says slowly, eyes still observing the younger. "Okay, so, who were you with?" The older asks, pressing on the topic more. Jeongin's eyes widen as his mouth gapes open in shock. He shakes his head rapidly at the question. "I-i wasn't with anyone!" He says as his arms flail in a frantic way. not failing to make Seungmin suspicious. The latter leans forward against the table as the other boy flinches backward.

 

"Were you on a date with someone?", "Are you dating someone secretly? How dare you keep such a thing from us, Yang Jeongin!" Seungmin says dramatically, even putting a hand on his chest near his heart. Jeongin flushes at the question, memories from his night out with Chan flash through his mind. The delicious dinner, the sickly sweet pet names, the hand holding and of course, the deal. "Aha! You were with someone, weren't you? Who was he?" Seungmin asks, his suspicisions seemingly proving itself right as the younger flush in a pretty pink color.

 

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" Jeongin asks, exclaiming even as the blush doesn't cool down. "Best friend intuitions and you're not even denying the fact that you were with someone last night." He replies, breathing through his nose. "And you're gay as fuck," Seungmin deadpans as the younger of the two just flushes in embarrassment.

 

"I wasn't with someone important, we just ate dinner and talked." He answers acting nonchalantly. Desperately feigning ignorance, he hopes that the older won't question him even more. "And who is this 'not-so-important-person' that you speak of?" Unfortuantely for him, the taller presses even more. Getting all worked up somehow and getting curious on who he was with that Jeongin basically ignored them.

 

"He's not that important so, we shouldn't disclose his name." The younger boy says. His voice laced with finality making Seungmin (thankfully) shut up. A, rather, awkward silence followed suit. Despite the loud environment they are currently in, the two boys were quite. The sound of spoon and fork scrapping the plate ever so slightly could be the only thing heard. Jeongin sighs softly as he had finished eating his lunch. Gulping the last remains of his peach flavoured soda, he takes out his phone from his pocket.

 

Turning the device on, squinting slightly at how low the brightness was. He doesn't notice Seungmin slightly peering at his phone as he was too busy fiddling with his settings. Finally making the brightness high enough for him to actually see the notifications, he opens up the messaging app. But, before he could actually read the texts, a hand reaches at him, putting it on his head softly; startling the brunette.

 

"What the fuc- Chan?! What are you doing here?" The said boy just chuckles at the other boy's startled state. "I don't know, Jeongin. Maybe it's because I go to school here?" Chan says, snickering as the younger just glared at him. "That's not what I meant, dipshit." The brunette splutters, glaring daggers at his 'arch-enemy'. "Oh, Innie, can't I greet my own boyfriend now?" The blonde asks in a sickly disgusting sweet voice. "Boyfriend?!" Chan burts out laughing at Seungmin's reaction. The youngest of the three just rolls his eyes with a sigh.

 

"Fake boyfriend actually, Seungmin."Jeongin corrects the older to which the latter only looked confused and shocked. "Huh? Wait, seriously?" The blonde just nods his head and proceeds to take a sit next to Jeongin. The latter looks at the eldest as if he had grown another head. "Who said that you could sit there?" Chan just ignored the boy beside him as he continues to eat his sandwhich (Jeongin didn't notice it earlier but, don't tell anyone) while looking bored on his phone. Jeongin looks at Seungmin from across the table only to see him in a daze. Looking at him then to Chan and repeating it until be got somehow dizzy.

 

"Hey, hyung." Both boys turns to him, making him chuckle a little. "Bold of you to assume, I'd call you 'hyung', Bang." He laughs even more when the older just nudges him on the side. "Hey, Minnie... I know that this situation is kinda weird and uh, cliche? But, I swear, I'll tell you everything when I have the time. Just trust me, okay?" Seungmin seems hesitant at first, not really moving or talking. He just stares at Jeongin before he slowly nods and then smiles. "Of course, I trust you, Innie." The said boy just smiles warmly at his best friend.

 

"Okay, since that's out of the way, let's get going!" Chan exclaims as he pulls a confused Jeongin up. "Hey, wait, what? Where are we going? I still have class, dumbass." Jeongin says as he tries to pull away from his tight grip. "See you, Seungmin!" He says enthusiastically, even waving at him before grabbing both of their bags and drags Jeongin towards the school exit.

 

"What the fuck am I doing with my life?"

-

 

"Ah, you look nice in darker colors but, white and pink also suits your skin tone." Jeongin crosses his arms around his chest, back leaned back slightly as his face could only be described as bored. "But, yellow is also a pretty color on you. Ah, why do you have to look amazing on any color?!" Chan whines as he looks over the heap of clothes and to Jeongin. The latter raises an eyebrow at this. "Are you saying that you think I'm handsome?" The older who is still stuck in a trance, confusion swimming in his eyes, didn't think twice before answering. "Handsome? You're beautiful,"

 

Jeongin's heart skips a beat at that, face flushing red at the compliment the older threw at him. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" He mutters under his breath, cheeks burning and painted in a pretty pink color. "Of course, inside and out. I think you're beautiful." Jeongin knows that Chan isn't in the right mind while he said it. He is clearly busy and his mouth is running on its own.

 

Jeongin knows that he is just saying it to be on the younger's good side. He's saying it because that way he will get what he wants. Jeongin knows that it's just empty words, hollow compliments that he had probably already used to someone else. Words that he doesn't mean, words he uses to wrap Jeongin around his mere pinky. Jeongin knows it, he knows it ao damn well but, why does a part of him wants to believe those words?

 

Why does a part of him hopes that Chan means it? Why is feeling this way? Why is he feeling hope to something so hopeless?

 

Jeongin's train of thoughts came to an abrupt stop when Chan literally shoves an outfit into his arms and begins to wordlessly push the younger gently towards the fitting room. Chan'sgrinning face is the last thing he sees before the curtains closed and he's stuck with an outfit to put on.

 

With another sigh, Jeongin begins to put on the outfit in his arms.

 

 

 

1406 words

05 - 03 - 19


End file.
